Our Secret
by Mistress 0f Dragons
Summary: At the beginning of the party they had started to argue with one another, but as they consumed more alcohol the arguing had lessened till it was almost non-existent. It was only when their crewmates were asleep did they actually share what they thought of each other. ZoNa. One-shot. A request by Raikiri80. Complete.


**A/N:** This is a request by Raikiri80 from FanFiction. She had reviewed my previous ZoNa called "_Touch Me_" and we began talking thru private messaging. I think that she brought up a good point that Zoro and Nami could both be virgins. The reason being that since Zoro would not allow himself to be distracted by a woman and that he would have such great control over his sexual urges that he would have no need for sex. And Nami being that she would never sell her body for money and she never had the time to have sex. Oh, I should mention that I tried a different writing style for this one-shot. I'm using more of a story teller's POV than my usual character POV.

**Timeline:** Time skip

**Warnings:** Implied adult content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga called One Piece.

* * *

Cheers, laughter, and music could be heard from The Sunny, the ship that belong to the "Strawhat Pirates" for several hours. They had just left an island and had looted a lot of treasure from an old abandoned temple that Robin said would be there. The majority of the crew that had passed out from drinking so much alcohol and stuffing themselves with Sanji's delicious cooking.

Luffy had passed out on his pile of food, mumbling about food. Sanji was sprawled out in a chair sleeping, and every now and then cooed about a dream that had Nami-swan and Robin-chwan in it. Franky had passed out on the floor and was snoring loudy. Usoop had passed out on the floor as well. Chopper had fallen asleep and lounged against Usoop's body. The only two crew members left awake were Zoro and Nami.

At the beginning of the party they had started to argue with one another, but as they consumed more alcohol the arguing had lessened to it was almost non-existent. Once they noticed that their crewmates had fallen asleep they sat with each other.

They talked about various things - the crew, their interests, their experiences during the two years that the crew wasn't together. They even talked about what they did before joining the Strawhats. Zoro mentioned his bounty hunting and mentions woman wanting his attention. Nami is suddenly struck with jealousy, but hides it well by joking and asking if he ever let any of them go all the way with him. He answers and says he never did, but thought of doing so. Nami is pleased with his answer. They end up talking about their possible sexual experiences and find that both are as inexperienced as the other with Zoro keeping his control over temptations and Nami having no time to do so, saying that she values herself too highly to ever use her body in that way to get money.

Things start to get uncomfortable when Nami joked about them probably having sexual urges and Zoro blushes. Nami also mentions having a crush on Zoro after he first saved her, and when she first agreed to join Luffy's crew for real. Though she explained she never acted on it because she was kind of intimidated by him and didn't really know what he thought of her at the time, so she used all the teasing and arguments as a way to get his attention, and she didn't want to completely embarrass herself in front of a crewmate. Zoro surprises her by saying that he was attracted to her as well but he thought that she thought he wasn't good enough for her. Due to their alcohol intake, they start subtly touching each other.

Zoro also offhandedly admits he sometimes gets jealous when Sanji drools all over her or when guys are staring at her.

Nami gets excited by his revelation. She also feels heavy relief and a little embarrassment at the naughty ideas she is already getting. She doesn't want to be too intense and risk ruining the moment, so she makes a subtle approach. She makes a few cheeky comments and questions, all the while teasing him.

During their conversation they move closer and closer, causing the tension to grow. Facing each other for what seems like forever the pair of pirates felt the tension break and they kiss each other. They kiss several times and Zoro picks up Nami bridal style and takes her to the Crow's Nest, where they strip each other of their clothes. Zoro lavishes Nami's body with his touch and kisses. When she is thoroughly wet he slips himself into her body and takes her virginity. Nami cries out a bit in pain as the barrier was broken and some tears slide down her face. Zoro kisses away the tears and soon Nami's pain turns to pleasure. They enjoy each other's body for the next several hours.

Afterwards they look into each other's eyes and say nothing, but there are silent promises between them. They both decide to keep their relationship a secret to the crew for now. Of course they would have to keep up pretenses of them arguing at each other, but that was fine with them. They could always make it up to each other that night when they would meet in the Crow's Nest.

For now, this would be their secret.

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you guys like this? I know it may seem a bit short and it's not my usual writing style, but somehow as I was writing this, it just came out this way and I decided to go along with it.


End file.
